


A Way Out..?

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Jon doesn't care about himself anymore, M/M, Martin cares for both of them, Season/Series 05, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Martin asks Jon about an idea of escape he had. Jon quickly shoots the idea down, and Martin worries even more.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 26 Prompt: Blindness
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Way Out..?

“Hey Jon?”

They’d been walking in silence for so long (he would put a time to it, but time didn’t really exist anymore) that little thoughts and ideas had started creeping into Martin’s mind. Unwanted thoughts, but thoughts all the same.

Martin tried to ignore Jon’s hesitation. “Yes?”

He took a deep breath. “So I was thinking...”

“Great start.” Jon interrupted with a chuckle as he stopped walking to turn around and face him. Martin pouted playfully.

“No, listen, it’s serious. I was thinking about Melanie.”

“I know you’re worried about her,” said Jon, “but I promise you that I can’t _see_ her or Georgie.”

Martin sighed. “Yeah, I know I know, but I was thinking about what Melanie did. Y’know, how she, erm… cut her ties? Do you get what I mean?”

“You mean blinded herself to free herself of the Eye?”

He winced at Jon’s sharp words. Hearing it said out loud just made him feel nauseous. The memory of poor Melanie, and Georgie for that matter… it really didn’t settle well with him.

Jon must have noticed his uncomfortableness. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so direct. It’s just that I’m all too aware of what she had to do.” He lowered his voice slightly. “I blame myself for it.”

Though Martin wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, he had a feeling that if he didn’t pursue his original topic now then he would completely lose track.

With a gulp, he decided to take the plunge and get it over with. “S-Say me or you did- did that now, what would happen?”

The hurt behind Jon’s eyes shone all too clear. Whether that was from Jon or the Eye, Martin couldn’t be sure. And that hurt even more.

“Why do you ask?” Jon asked, his voice soft and understanding.

“Please just answer the question, Jon.” Martin pleaded, but then after a few seconds of silence added: “I… I dunno, I was just curious.”

Jon took a few steps towards him and looked at the ground.

“Well, it is only hypothetical and the Eye definitely won’t let me _see_ , but I can only presume that you would lose your status in this new world and-”

“And be like them? The- those people suffering? Like them?”

Jon hung his head. “Yes. That enough to put you off?”

In all honesty, Martin had only just been curious. But he’d already had a feeling about what would happen to him. 

But Martin wasn’t that worried about himself.

“Actually you um, didn’t fully answer my question. What would happen to _you?”_

Jon froze for a few moments, and Martin began to think that maybe the Eye was giving him an answer. Either by letting him see or by showing him a fate so horrendous that he would never even think of blinding himself.

It was weird to think that gauging your own eyes out was the merciful option at this point.

It turned that Jon had just been hesitating about what to say.

“I… uh… well, I don’t think it would let me. I wouldn’t be surprised if I took out one eye, three more would grow back. That’s what it feels like at the moment anyway, it’s very close to just-”

“But what if it _did_ let you?” Martin pushed. “Then what?”

Jon let out a long sigh and lifted his head up to look Martin in the eyes. And Martin could tell that they were Jon’s eyes. “A good portion of this world would crumble, I suppose. Or, a more viable option, I would just be taking away _me_ and my body would be taken over by external forces. I can’t be sure.”

As the words came out of Jon’s mouth, Martin felt more and more angry. Angry, helpless, and _sick_ that his boyfriend would talk about his own demise so casually. Then again, that was nothing new for Jon.

Trying to brush away all mental images of his Jon’s body transformed into some eldritch nightmarish creature that had no memory of him, Martin let out a shaky breath.

“R-Right. Shall we carry on then?”

“Are you sure?” Jon asked with concern. “You don’t want to talk about it?”

“No, let’s just keep walking. Thanks for answering.”

“No problem.” Jon said, but he knew that neither of them would be able to forget that conversation anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
